Especial Navidad: Kyosaya
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Un pequeño one shot con motivo de las fiestas navideñas, leve Kyosaya Fic para Nadaoriginal


Era la víspera de Navidad, época en la cual la nieve cubría de blanco las calles, donde los niños jugaban con sus muñecos de nieve, la gente la pasaba cool con sus chimeneas y sus pavos asados como horneados pero para la adolescente Sayaka su navidad era bastante rara cuando veía a una especie de travesti o algo ya que el susodicho usaba unas ropas tipo fanservice de una serie más del montón con colores rojo y rosa, un bigote negro al estilo macho mexicano y una bolsa de basura al hombro.

La espadachina aterrada por la apariencia del supuesto delincuente o como pudiera ser esa cosa decidió sacar su móvil para llamar al 911

-¿Aló? ¿Shinsengumi?... Habla con Sayaka Miki…,Disculpe Comandante Kondo , hay un ladrón en mi casa

De pronto el exagerado ladrón trató de quitarle el móvil a la peliceleste la cual optaría por matar a ese bastardo con utilizar una katana… La cosa se puso rara cuando el tipo tenía la voz de una chica algo ruda sonando a loli

-¡¿Qué mierdas?! ¡Oye! ¡Espera un minuto!- Finalmente le arrebató el aparato solo para terminar la llamada y lo dejó en el sofá, tenía una mirada como si fuese alguien que estuvo en la cárcel por algo que no cometió

-¿No puedes saber quién soy por estas ropas? ¡Mira!- Se quitó el bigote mientras se revelaba como una joven pelirroja de mirada rasgada tirando a violenta, ojos castaños y las mismas ropas de chica mágica más una lanza que blandía. La espadachina estaba con cara de subnormal mientras contemplaba a ese alguien conocido

-Hmm… ¿Un ladrón?

La pelirroja estalló de ira

-¡No idiota! Soy Santa

-¿Me vas a dar regalos, entonces? ¡Gracias!

La lancera se calmó y suspiró para aclarar el motivo, razón, causa o circunstancia por el que estaba en casa de su novia

-Bueno sólo me vestí como Santa para luego esperar que me darías algo

Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que la espadachina quedó en silencio hasta intentar llegar más a fondo sobre el asunto mientras que la pobre lancera estaba indignada y con la cara larga ya que no fue como lo pensó

-Pensé que debías darme regalos, Sayaka

-¿De dónde se te ocurrió eso?

-Bueno, verás- Comenzó su historia con flashback incluido- Todo comenzó cuando Madoka me invitó a cenar con su familia y me ofrecieron su comida

En eso se comenzó a darse una escena chibi de Kyoko comiendo la cena a lo bestia mientras Madoka sonreía como nunca

-Come todo lo que quieras, Kyouko, jajaja

-Me preguntaba por qué no te había visto por aquí desde ayer. Estabas comiendo con Madoka- Comentó Sayaka

-Después de eso llegó Homura y me dio una caja de dulces- De pronto llega la escena chibi donde la viajera con su habitual cara de pocos amigos le regaló a la mano una caja de pockys, la pelirroja quedó con los ojos brillosos mientras sacaba la lengua

-Kyoko Sakura, ten esto. Por favor, ve a la siguiente casa, gracias

-¿Ya te vas, Kyouko?- Preguntó la pelirrosa que parecía incomoda pero la lancera había prestado importancia a los pockys que al problema en sí.

-De hecho lo que hizo Homura no fue darte un regalo, sólo fue un pretexto para sacarte de la casa de Madoka de una buena vez- Comentó la espadachina mientras ya trataba de suponer a que venía el rollo de nuestra badass cuando se trataba de su waifu. Alzó los hombros mientras sonreía forzadamente, ya que trataba de aclarar y resaltar a su estúpida y sensual novia lo que pasó y lo que en realidad era en Navidad

-¿Y después de todo eso, aquí estás en mi casa? Odio decirte, Kyouko-kun- Hizo una sonrisa algo burlona- Pero Santa Claus es una persona que da regalos y él no consigue regalos

La pelirroja quedó muda y quizás conmocionada como congelada a lo cual tiró la bolsa de basura y se puso demasiado raro cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de quitarse toda su ropa de puella magi hasta quedarse en calzones. La pobre sin vergüenza y en medio de las lágrimas expresó su más profundo dolor (De manera chistosa, obviamente)

-Sayaka ... Lo siento... Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer

-¡¿Qué pasó qué pasó? Vamos ay!- Se alteró la espadachina mientras no podía evitar su sonrojo como su consecuente sangrado nasal- ¡No necesito nada!

La pobre pelirroja se puso dramática al estilo anime y como era de esperarse malinterpretó el asunto

-¿Qué...? Sayaka... ¡¿Por qué dices que no me necesitas?!

La joven peliazul se reía levemente mientras tenía una gota en la frente, de hecho a veces Kyoko solía tener y sacar ese lado tierno pero a veces eso era una molestia y más cuando eran cosas sin sentido.

-Jajaja, eso no es lo que quise decir…- Ahora su cara estaba cubierta con unas ojeras negras y voz baja- Por favor ponte ropa y no necesito tus bragas como regalo de perdón

Decidió tranquilizarse y empezó a aclararse el asunto

-Para empezar, viniste aquí para conseguir algo, ¿Verdad?

-Pero Sayaka- Tenía una de esas caras tristes y exageradas a lo One Piece- Pensé que no me ibas a dar ningún regalo

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!- Explotó mientras tenía esa mirada de enojo con ojos de plato y colmillos (Como lo hacen en Naruto)

Una vez se calmó y prosiguió con la conversación

-Anda y dime que quieres, si es algo que pueda prepararme fácilmente, ¡Te lo daré!

La pelirroja tenía varias cosas en mente e incluso planes pero tuvo que tomar un gran riesgo, después de un minuto la lancera decidió mirar con decisión a su amada para luego pedir lo que quería

-Bien entonces...- Tomó un pequeño respiro- Sayaka…

-¿Sí?

-Yo quiero…

-¿Quieres qué…?

-Quiero tu…

-¡Estoy en casa!- Gritó Mami con una voz cantarina mientras sostenía una especie de caja tamaño familiar con el título KFC aunque la figura no era el mitico teniente insignia de la marca de pollo sino que era Kenpachi Zaraki de Bleach, de hecho Mami aprovechó una buena oferta en un restaurante cercano.

-Hola chicas, les compré pollo- Miró a sus amigas- ¿Oh? ¿Estoy interrumpiendo a los dos?

-Ah, hola Mami es que estaba diciéndole a Sayaka que me dé como regalo de navidad una noche de sexo… Ah y un hijo- La rubia como la celeste quedaron en silencio, sobretodo la celeste que estaba sombreada de negro, de hecho quería regalarle unas cosas que no necesitaba a la lancera pero… ¿Enserio el sexo era un regalo? Y más por el hijo que mencionó.

-¿Por qué quieres tener un hijo así de repente?- Preguntó Mami

-Pues resulta y pasa que…

Un flashback de Nanoha que estaba hablando con algunas interesadas en la TSAB

"-Cuando una chica mágica sin importar la orientación sexual, desde que se adopta un niño o se da luz a uno, automáticamente obtiene un subsidio."

Ahora volviendo a la escena de las tres chicas, Mami había escuchado del tema pero para su tristeza le aclaró, por ahora ya que posiblemente se haría un poco más adelante

-Sakura, lo siento pero para eso tendrás que esperar a que cumplan 18

La pelirroja ahora cayó en depresión, sólo quería darle una mejor vida a Sayaka y a su pequeño con una casa propia, comprarse una moto y obtener algún beneficio con el dinero del gobierno. La rubia decidió levantar los animos mientras preguntaba un detalle para la cena de Navidad

-¿Creen que debo preparar arroz rojo de nuevo hoy?

La pareja se miró y decidieron que sí ya que ese color venía acorde y finalmente procedieron ayudar un poco con la cena, bueno sólo Sayaka y Mami hicieron algunos platillos mientras Kyoko se echó a mirar la televisión sobre todo los animes del montón que echaban en emisión.

Del regalo no se preocupen, la peliceleste le dio algunas cosas que no necesitaba aunque obviamente la cereza del pastel fue la mejor Nochebuena jamás hecha y planeada (Ustedes me entienden).


End file.
